Flames
by BabyCinnamonxD
Summary: Yoh has nightmares, and everyone's worried. But it turns out that this is more than a mere nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I am REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD at giving titles to stories T_T Sorry for the uber short chapter! My idea for this is dying out too T_T Sheesh…

* * *

Yoh wandered around aimlessly. There was not a star in the sky. Not even the rustling of the trees could be heard. Yoh tried to look around but he could see nothing. It was too dark.

"Hello?" He called out softly, as he looked around for any form of reply.

Nothing at all.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, flames emerged from underground, surrounding Yoh. The heat was unbearable as Yoh covered his face with his hands.

_It's hot…too hot…argh…_

Slowly, two hands emerged from the sea of flames and they circled around Yoh's waist. Yoh jerked up at the touch. The hands were cold. The owner of those hands moved closer, pressing his entire body onto Yoh's back. Placing his chin on Yoh's shoulder, the unknown person whispered softly into Yoh's ears. Yoh's eyes widened at the comment and froze. The flames became bigger…

And he woke up.

Yoh looked around his room. Other than the fact that he was surrounded in his own puddle of perspiration, everything appeared to be normal. Yoh heaved a sigh of relief and made his way to the toilet. He washed his face and stared at the mirror.

"Man…" he told himself, "It's the second time this happened."

… … …

"Yoh-kun, are you okay?"

Yoh snapped out of his daydream and looked at his friend. The small boy looked back with worry in his eyes.

"You look pale." He commented softly. Yoh smiled at the remark as he reached out for his toast.

"Don't worry Manta." He assured. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing much."

Manta shot a 'you-better-not-be-hiding-anything-from-me' look at Yoh before smiling back at his friend. "We could talk to the rest about it." he suggested finally. "Best way to counter nightmares is to talk about it."

Yoh nodded and laughed. "You sound like Anna!"

Manta made a face.

"No I don't!" He protested. "I'm just helping her to take care of you cause she's not around!"

Yoh laughed again.

_Maybe I should do this after all._

… … …

Yoh sat on his bed. After talking to everyone about it this afternoon, he definitely felt much better. Not to mention that Amidamaru is with him. Everything will be fine. It was getting late as well. Yoh yawned and laid down. He smiled to himself. "I'm not afraid of you." And he fell asleep soon after.

Amidamaru watched from a corner. He was slightly ashamed at himself, for he was out with his friends when Yoh experienced the nightmare. This time, he was determined to watch closely, making sure Yoh would not suffer again.

Time went by slowly. Nothing extraordinary happened when the boy was asleep. "Maybe he wouldn't have the nightmare today," Amidamaru thought to himself. Suddenly, Yoh jerked up from his sleep, face painted with pure horror. Amidamaru rushed to Yoh's side.

"Yoh-dono! What happened?"

Yoh faced his guardian spirit and smiled weakly. "Same nightmare…third time."

Amidamaru looked seriously at Yoh. This can't be! He was watching Yoh the whole time and he was not struggling or anything. How can this be?

Yoh smiled at the anxious looking Amidamaru and laid back down. "Don't worry…I'm fine. You don't have to watch me anymore. These nightmares usually don't come twice in one night."

"Yoh-dono…"

"I'm fine, really!"

Amidamaru looked at Yoh, nodded and retreated to his corner again. Yoh stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply. What he didn't tell Amidamaru was that this time, he clearly saw the face of the mysterious person.

_Why…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **THIS, is squeezing out almost all my brain juices. But still… Haha. Enjoy~!

* * *

Ren stared at Yoh deeply, and back to Amidamaru. "He wasn't in any sort of pain?" He questioned.

Amidamaru took one look at Yoh. "Nothing." He muttered sadly. "He was sleeping normally and peacefully."

Yoh waved his hands uncomfortably. "Come on… don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing…"

"Having a nightmare for two consecutive days is not exactly 'nothing', especially since you don't show signs of it!" Horohoro exclaimed.

Yoh sighed. This was giving him a headache. A terrible one in fact.

"Come on guys. Let's give Yoh a break." Faust gave one of his angelic smiles. "After all, he's the one having the nightmares. He should be the most uncomfortable one."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ryu whined as he held Yoh's hand, tearing uncontrollably.

"Yoh." Ren's sharp voice broke the dramatic scene. "Do you know who the mysterious figure that appeared in your dreams was?"

Yoh was taken aback at the question. Nevertheless he regained his composure quickly and bluntly replied a single "No."

Ren looked at Yoh suspiciously but kept quiet.

… … …

At night, Yoh flopped tiredly on his bed.

_I can't tell them…not now…_

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Breathing in slowly. Suddenly, he felt a chill up his spine. He opened his eyes and sat up. Nothing appears to be wrong.

_Did I imagine that?_

Yoh looked around. No one was with him. He heaved a sigh of relief and laid back down.

_Wait…No one?_

Yoh sat up again. He looked around frantically.

"Amidamaru?"

No reply. His guardian spirit was nowhere to be seen. Yoh glanced around the room, his eyes resting on the opened window. He froze.

_I don't recall opening the window._

As the cold air blew in once more, suddenly Yoh was afraid. Very afraid.

… … …

"He's lying." Ren concluded finally. "I think he knows who the person is, but yet he's not telling us."

"Who do you think it is then?" Horohoro asked. He was sure that the single-spike haired had an idea of who the person was.

Ren glared back at Horohoro and growled. "Don't you relate to anything when you hear Yoh mentioning 'fire'?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, everyone became quiet. All of them deep into their own thoughts. Slowly, everyone's eyes widened in fear.

Manta looked up at Ren. "I'm going to keep Yoh-kun company tonight." He declared and he ran towards Yoh's house.

As soon as he reached there, he was shocked to find Amidamaru outside of the house, heavily wounded.

"Amidamaru!" The smaller boy rushed to the spirit's side. "What happened? Why are you out here?"

Before Amidamaru could reply, fire burst out from the window of Yoh's room.

… … …

Yoh faced the person standing in front of him. He was surrounded by flames, like how it was in his dreams. Every single step the person took, Yoh took a step backwards. Until he was finally backed to a wall. The mysterious character laughed slightly as he advanced closer towards Yoh.

Yoh never kept his eyes off the boy. He watched carefully as he made each step closer. Soon, he was just in front of him.

"Where is Amidamaru?" Yoh managed to mutter. Although he knew who this person was, the fear factor was still there. The boy smiled back.

"He's outside." He replied softly as his hands reached out for Yoh. "He can't come in because I've set a barrier."

Yoh flinched as the hand ran through his hair. Deep inside, he was trembling, but he did not want to show it. He grabbed the boy's hand and roughly threw it aside.

"What do you want with me?"

The boy smiled again and this time, smashing both his hands onto the wall, trapping Yoh in the middle. He looked at Yoh in the eyes and smirked.

"What do you think then?

Yoh gave a firm stare at his captor.

"I'm not afraid of you, Asakura Hao."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Okaaayy. At least the story is going smoothly :D LOL! Ren's weapon is called a Kwan-Dao right? Ugh I can't remember.

* * *

_I'm not afraid of you, Asakura Hao._

Those words echoed around Hao's head as he scanned the boy's face. Determined as he was, Yoh's eyes showed slight fear. Hao smirked and leaned closer to Yoh.

"Not afraid?" He whispered. "Are you sure it's okay to be lying to yourself?"

Yoh looked at Hao directly in the eyes. "I'm not lying. I've defeated you once and I definitely can do it again."

Hao laughed loudly. "You defeated me…" He crooned as he lifted Yoh's chin slightly. Yoh shuddered at the touch. "Because you had your friends. Without them, you don't stand a chance against me."

Yoh glared angrily at Hao but he knew he was right. The reason why he won the last time was because everyone lent him his power. And the fact that Hao's still here, alive and kicking, meant that even with his friends' power along with his own, Hao was not exactly defeated.

_I need to get out of here…_

Shoving Hao away, Yoh made a dash for the door. Hao took a few steps backwards and smiled as the flames grew bigger.

"It's futile." Hao said out loud as Yoh removed his shirt to extinguish the fire.

"It's hot…too hot…argh…" Yoh muttered. Suddenly he froze.

_It's exactly like how it was in the dream…_

At that moment, Hao appeared behind Yoh, grabbed him, and threw him all the way to the side. Yoh slammed hard against the wall and slid down slowly. Hao made his way towards the boy and smirked.

"Like I said in your dream," He said as he pulled roughly on Yoh's hair. "There's no way you will escape from me. You are mine, and mine alone."

Hao stared at the semi-conscious boy. Releasing his hair and cupping his cheeks, Hao smiled and leaned in as his lips met Yoh's.

… … …

"We must hurry to Yoh-dono's side!" Amidamaru tried to position himself up, but the injuries were too much for him. Manta looked worriedly at the window and back to Amidamaru.

"I'll get the rest!" He decided finally. As he turned, he was surprised to find the rest of the gang there.

"Guys!"

"Sheesh, there's no way we're gonna let you go alone. Especially since you're up against the Fire Shaman." Horohoro grinned broadly. Then his eyes travelled up to Yoh's window. "Is Hao inside?"

"I think so…" Amidamaru muttered softly. "There was this strong force that took me and I felt strong heat. Afterwards I was thrown out." He looked down sadly. "I can only relate that kind of power to Asakura Hao…"

Faust made his way to Amidamaru. "I'll take care of your wounds. For the time being, let the others handle Hao, alright?"

"There's no time for chit chat," Ren declared loudly as he got his Kwan-Dao ready. "He's been in there too long."

… … …

Yoh gathered all his strength and pushed Hao away. He fingered his lips in shock and terror.

_W…what just happened?_

Hao laughed at his brother's reaction. "I thought you should at least be mentally prepared after all the dreams you've had."

Yoh looked up at Hao as the older boy moved closer towards Yoh. He ran his fingers through Yoh's hair once more and smiled.

"You look confused, but it's okay. It doesn't matter."

Yoh smiled weakly at Hao. "Everything's confusing, especially when it comes to you."

Hao pressed his lips roughly against Yoh's again, this time, pulling the smaller boy closer. Yoh struggled but he was weak from the wall-smash. Hao finally broke the kiss and smiled at Yoh.

"I'll definitely come for you." He said as he gave him another quick peck on his forehead. "You're definitely going to be mine."

Yoh flinched at Hao's words and touch. Just then, a crash was heard. Yoh looked at the direction of the sound but is pulled back by Hao.

"Looks like your friends have broken my barrier." He smiled. "But it's okay. After all, I've done what I wanted."

Hao took one last look at Yoh and smirked as he disappeared in a burst of flames. At the same time, the fire in the room was extinguished as well. Yoh sighed and closed his eyes. He had no energy left. This incident had drained all of his energy.

A few seconds later, Ren barged into the room.

"Yoh!" He shouted as he ran to his friend's side, followed by Horohoro and Ryu.

"Hey buddy, hang in there!"

"MASTER YOH! BE SAFE!"

"Idiots! Pipe down!"

"We're just worried, Ren! He looks badly wounded!"

"But that doesn't mean you make a din!"

"MASTER YOH! ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"Shut up Ryu! He's alive!"

"You shut up too and help me get him out of here!"

Yoh kept his eyes closed as his friends carried him outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Finally, an update! :D It's a very short one though, but still, hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

Yoh opened his eyes wearily. After a few minutes of spacing out, he sat up and looked around the room aimlessly. Freshly cut fruits are placed neatly in a bowl on the table next to him, followed by flowers in a clear, tall vase. The warm sunlight streamed in through the transparent windows. The chirping of birds could be heard. Yoh stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily as his hands went up to his head.

_My head hurts…_

Just then, the door opened and a familiar figure approached. Yoh looked at the visitor and his lips curled into a thin smile.

"Hello Ren."

"Hope you've had a nice rest." Ren replied sarcastically. "Sleeping for a whole week is something I'd never be able to do."

"Can you fill me in on the details as to why I'm in the hospital?"

Ren stared at Yoh. "What made you think this is a hospital?"

"I'm not in my house." Yoh replied thoughtfully as he looked around the room once again. "Fresh fruits and flowers… stuff like that are always found in a hospital ward isn't it?"

"Well, sorry to disappoint your observations, but this is MY house. The guest room, to be exact."

Yoh blinked hard. "Why am I in your house?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Because your house burned down?"

"Ahh…"

Yoh looked outside the window as he gripped his bed sheets tightly. Ren sat himself down on the bed and looked at Yoh.

"Yoh." He commented softly, but seriously. "What happened between you and Hao that day?"

Yoh turned his head back to Ren and stared deeply into his eyes. Ren, taken aback by the intense glare, blushed hard. Yoh laughed at this. Ren, aware that his friend was just playing with him, fumed.

"CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS?"

Yoh smiled weakly and looked down. "Nothing happened. He just attacked me. That's all."

"Yoh, do you think I am an idiot?"

"Nope. Why do you say that?"

"Because," Ren looked at the floor. "Because I know you, and if he just attacked you, you wouldn't be in this state."

Yoh laughed at that. "Do I look like I'm in a bad state?"

"Do you want me to give you a mirror?"

Yoh grinned broadly. Ren sighed as he stood up.

"Either way, you've definitely rested long enough. So go wash up while I notify the others about you coming to."

"Yeah. Thanks so much, Ren."

"Never thought I'd actually say this, but you're my friend, so you're welcome."

"Heh. I'd better get myself into a coma more often so you'd say that every time I wake up."

"Don't push it."

"I know. Thanks again."

With that, Ren exited the room. Yoh smiled to himself.

_I'm so lucky I have friends. At least I'm not alone.  
_

… … …

Yoh looked through the glass panels. He saw his friends gathered together, chatting happily, while waiting for him. Yoh inhaled slowly and turned away from the panels.

"Yoh-dono?"

Yoh looked up and saw his most trusted companion.

"Hey there, Amidamaru."

The guardian spirit lowered himself down to Yoh's eye level as he smiled sadly. "I'm so glad you're okay. And, I'm so ashamed of myself for not being able to be there for you."

"It's okay, no one expected this, Amidamaru. It's Hao we're up against."

"I'm sorry for being weak…"

"Geez. You're sounding like Ren!"

"WHY THE HELL DOES THAT SOUND LIKE ME!"

Yoh turned and came face-to-face with an angry Ren. Yoh smiled nervously as he tried to defend himself.

"I mean the tone…yeah, the tone…"

"Yoh-kun!" came Manta's anxious voice as the small character went up to greet his friend.

Yoh smiled at everyone as he made his way to the couch.

"Hi guys. Sorry for worrying everyone."

"You bet we were worried!" Horohoro exclaimed out loud. "A whole week pal!"

Yoh chuckled. "Well, look on the bright side, I didn't have any nightmares."

That came out as a joke, but soon Yoh realised that it was the cause of it all, as everyone looked seriously at Yoh. Amidamaru approached Yoh slowly as he placed his hand on Yoh's shoulders.

"Yoh-dono…" he started. "What exactly happened between you and…" his voice trailed off.

Yoh could see that everyone was worried about him. Although all of them were curious, no one made any move to force the answer out from him. Yoh smiled. They were great friends after all. They could definitely keep their cool at times. There's surely no problem at telling them about it.

Yoh took a deep breath. "It was nothing much actually…Hao just told me that he would come after me for the other half of his body, now that he's still alive, he needs all the power he can get."

Well, so much for being totally honest.

Ren eyed Yoh suspiciously, but the rest seemed to be satisfied with that answer as they continued to insult Hao and how he was a jerk and so on.

Yoh smiled at the reaction his friends were giving, but when his eyes locked onto Ren's, as if by instinct, he turned away nervously. Because of that gesture, Ren was sure something was not right.

Yoh was hiding something. And Ren was determined to find out what that was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the rather boring chapter. T_T I was quite bored about it myself. Haha. But still, Hope you enjoy~! :D

* * *

Ren stared at Yoh intensely. There was something weird about how the brown-haired boy was acting. He was nervous. He avoided eye-contact with anyone who mentioned "Hao". Often, the boy was caught spacing out whenever the gang was discussing Hao. Come to think of it, what exactly happened between Hao and Yoh?

"Yoh, you okay?" Horohoro waved his hands frantically at Yoh's face. Yoh snapped out of his daydream and gave a sheepish grin at his friend.

"Sorry, I sort of spaced out."

"Man, trust you to space out right in the middle of a discussion!"

Yoh chuckled softly. "Yeah… I'm sorry."

The ice shaman smiled at Yoh as he turned back into the conversation with the others. Ren growled. Was he the only one who noticed that something was amiss?

"Hey guys." Yoh stood up as he gave a weak smile. "I'm gonna head back first."

"Back?" Ryu echoed as he looked around the room. "But Boss, your house burned down!"

"I can't impose on Ren forever, right?"

Ren sighed. "I didn't say I was upset at you staying here,"

Yoh laughed and got ready to leave. "I won't allow myself to be a burden to my friends. I'll just go back to my grandpa's side first."

Everyone watched as Yoh made his was out of the room. Ren sighed deeply and stood up, preparing to follow the other boy.

"Ren…" came a soft whisper. Ren turned around.

"What is it, Faust?"

"We noticed." The older man smiled in an angelic manner. "But since Yoh doesn't want us to know, there's no point forcing him into telling us."

"That's right." Horohoro beamed. "I'd rather he told us on his own."

"Or maybe we should probe about it, but slowly, so it's not stressful for Yoh-kun." Manta smiled.

Ren blinked. Maybe these people aren't as stupid as they look.

… … …

Yoh stared at the remains of his burnt house. He made his way up to the second floor carefully and went into his room. He looked at the corner where he and Hao had stood and images start to flow back into his mind. How Hao threw him all the way to the other side of the room, how he grabbed his hair and jerked him up, and how their lips met…

Yoh blushed at his flashback. He fingered his lips and thought about it. The kiss he had with Hao was anything but rough. He looked around the room once more as he sighed heavily.

_Man…this is just so complicated…_

Yoh turned around, preparing to leave when something caught his eye. He walked towards his burnt bed and lifted the mattress up. He gasped at the item. It was a red-coloured rock. Yoh fingered it and felt a small, but powerful surge of furyoku within the rock. Yoh looked at the rock again and smirked.

"So…" he laughed softly to himself. "This is the source of my nightmares eh?"

Yoh took one more look at the rock before stuffing it into his pocket and leaving the house.

… … …

"Tell me why you are here again?"

Yoh smiled nervously as he shifted his weight around, not looking at his fiancée's angry face.

"The house burnt down…"

Anna tapped her feet impatiently. "I'm asking WHY it burnt down."

"Oh." Yoh grinned sheepishly, "I was attacked."

Anna sighed and glared at Yoh. "You defeated Asakura Hao and yet you fall under some random person's surprise attack?"

Anna was expecting some kind of lame excuse from Yoh, but when she noticed Yoh's facial expression, her face changed.

"Hao?" She questioned. Yoh smiled and nodded.

Anna took a while before she regained her composure. "What did he want?"

Yoh looked at Anna and smiled before he replied "What else?"

Anna sighed and turned away from Yoh. "Dinner in 10 minutes time."

Yoh smiled and gathered his things. "Sure Anna. Whatever you say."

… … …

After dinner, Yoh went out for a walk. The night breeze was relaxing. Yoh made his way to the Yomi cave and seated himself right in front of the entrance. He laughed softly as he recalled the time when he had to go through the cave as a form of training.

"What are you laughing about, Yoh?"

Yoh froze at the comment made from someone behind him. He slowly turned around and found himself face to face with the same shaman that burnt his house.

"H..Hao…" He managed to mutter.

Hao laughed and positioned himself next to the younger boy. He looked at the cave with interest. Yoh stared at Hao before exhaling loudly and facing the cave as well. Hao smiled and closed his eyes.

"What brought you here?"

Yoh smiled at the question. "My house burnt down." And he chuckled slightly before turning his gaze to Hao. "Thanks to you."

"Yoh."

"What?"

"You're meant for so much more rather than this."

"Come again?"

Hao looked at Yoh as he inched closer. Yoh could feel his face getting hot. Grabbing Yoh's hand, he slowly curled his fingers around his palm. Yoh shuddered at the contact.

"Come with me." He suggested softly, tightening his grip on Yoh.

Yoh shrugged and flung Hao's hand away. "I'm not going to join you."

Hao blinked for a while, before finally understanding what Yoh had meant.

"You think I'm doing all this for your soul?" He asked childishly.

Yoh reached out for the red coloured rock in his pocket and raised it so that Hao could see. "I can't think of what else you're after."

Hao looked at the rock and smirked. "You found it."

Yoh grinned and released the rock, letting it fall to the floor.

"But you are mistaken."

At that, Yoh looked up at Hao, confused. Hao chuckled as he stood up.

"I didn't give you nightmares for your soul."

Yoh stood up as well, his eyes still fixed at Hao. "Then why?"

Hao smiled as he moved closer to Yoh. He grabbed Yoh by the shoulders and pulled him closer, until their lips met. After a few seconds, Hao broke the kiss. He smiled at the smaller boy, who had his eyes widened in shock.

"It was for **you**."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **YES I finally found the time to update :D Short update, but still, enjoy~!

* * *

Yoh smiled weakly to himself as he fumbled with his fingers, looking down.

_For me?_

Hao watched Yoh closely. The smaller boy seemed to be stoning. Perhaps whatever he said came to him as a shock. Hao sighed.

"Why would you be shocked? Are you seriously unaware of my desire for you?"

Yoh glanced up meekly.

"Yeah. I never expected it."

Hao frowned slightly at that.

"That was straightforward." He complained, then he pouted and folded his arms. "So you thought it was for your soul the whole time?"

Yoh looked at Hao and grinned. "Yup."

Hao leaned closer and pulled Yoh's shirt towards him. Yoh flinched as Hao pushed his lips onto Yoh's. Yoh quickly pushed Hao aside and frantically wiped his lips.

"What the?"

"Yoh. This is getting us nowhere." Hao stood up, still frowning. "You belong with me and you know it. You're supposed to come with me. You're mine."

"I don't recall ever being yours."

"You're a part of me. It's natural that you're mine."

"And so it goes back to wanting my soul again right?"

Hao glared in frustration at Yoh.

"For your information, Yoh." He began coldly. "You are pretty much very, very weak as compared to me so I see no need to even obtain your soul because it is so weak it might pull me down instead."

Yoh blinked. "Ouch. That was harsh."

Hao managed a smirk. "I don't know why but you are the only one that can make me feel this frustrated."

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

Hao chuckled slightly. "You're being cute again."

Yoh blushed slightly at that and finally decided that it wasn't very safe for him to remain alone with the fire shaman. Carefully, he stood up and faced Hao. Using the best excuse he could to leave…

"I think I hear Anna calling me. Bye."

_Well, so much for the best excuse._

Yoh turned and made a dash back to the house but Hao was definitely faster. It wasn't long before Hao appeared in front of Yoh and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders.

"Really?" He crooned softly, "I didn't hear her…"

In a flash, Hao conjured up a small flame in his hands and pushed it forcefully into Yoh's body. Yoh screamed as the flame entered, leaving a small flame mark on his chest. Hao released the younger boy as he slumped to the ground, clutching his chest tightly in pain.

"I haven't laid a curse on someone for years." Hao beamed at himself as he slowly sat down beside Yoh's body. Yoh looked up slowly, still grimacing.

"Curse?" He muttered innocently. Hao smirked and pulled Yoh up gently.

"Yes, my dear. A curse." Hao smirked as he ruffled the other boy's hair and placed a series of kisses along his neck. Yoh shivered as Hao had his way but he was too worn out to stop him.

"…what kind of curse?" Yoh managed to whisper, before Hao brushed his lips over Yoh's.

Hao smiled and this time, giving Yoh a passionate yet gentle kiss on the lips. When it ended, Hao smiled as he slowly released him.

"Every time I see you I will give you a kiss." Hao said aloud. "And after I give you 5 kisses, I will take you away and you will officially belong to me forever."

Yoh shuddered and clutched his chest. "Then this…"

"The flame I inserted in you is something like an obedience charm. You can never defy me. This helps if you're trying to run away when I want to kiss you."

Yoh sat up slowly as he stared angrily at Hao.

"You cheater."

"And I just gave you the first kiss, so four more to go."

With that, Hao laughed and turned away.

"I'm looking forward to our next four meetings, Yoh. And after that which I can finally take you away, and you'll be mine, and only mine."

Yoh watched as Hao left.

"Looks like things got a little out of hand…" He chucked to himself before closing his eyes and rest.


End file.
